Rêves assassins et songes exprimés
by Lady Arianna
Summary: Deux mois après la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Seulement, des mangemorts sont encore en fuite. Que ce passe-t-il lorsque les rêves qu'Harry fait le poussent consciemment ou non vers le suicide ? En plus, si maintenant ses pensées sont entendues par tout le monde... Qui pourra donc le sauver de lui-même ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici une nouvelle fiction tout droit sortie de mon petit cerveau d'écrivain !

Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle va donner mais ce sera une Happy-End et il y aura peut-être un magnifique petit M-preg entre mes deux personnages préférés, soit Harry et Severus !

Le blabla habituel : la fiction est à moi, je ne touche rien en l'écrivant, seulement le plaisir des reviews que vous m'offrez bien gentiment ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les slashs mais je ne suis pas une habituée de l'écriture de ce genre, seulement de la lecture !

Rating M, biiien éviiidement ! :D

À vos yeux ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 :

Deux mois après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres la population magique se remettait doucement des blessures infligées par ce dernier et ses partisans. Poudlard pouvait bien heureusement de nouveau accueillir les élèves en son enceinte et ceux-ci en étaient très content. Le Ministre était tombé sous la huée des pro-AD qui connaissaient la vérité concernant le rôle qu'avait joué Fudge lors de la Bataille Finale.

La vie reprenait doucement son cours en pansant ses blessures...

Le premier septembre, Harry Potter fut escorté par deux Aurors – Tonks et Rémus – pour plus de sécurité. Certes, Voldemort mangeait les pissenlits par les racines mais il ne fallait pas oublier tous les mangemorts en liberté ! Le Survivant n'était pas encore totalement sain et sauf.

-Merci Tonks, merci Rémus, dit Harry en voyant le petit pont sur lequel Hagrid l'avait littéralement abandonné lors de leur première rencontre.

À ce souvenir, un sourire nostalgique vint se poser sur ses lèvres. À cette époque, tout allait encore bien pour lui.

-De rien louveteau, tu sais qu'on sera toujours là pour toi ! s'exclama le loup-garou en ébouriffant les cheveux de son presque filleul qui râla pour la forme.

Le fils de James et Lily faillit rajouter quelque chose mais vit Hermione et la famille Weasley sur le quais moldu de la gare de Londres.

-Bon, je vais y aller ! À bientôt vous deux ! Et dites bonjour au reste de l'Ordre hein !

-T'en fais pas ! L'expédia Nymphadora en lui faisant de grand signe de la main.

En ce faisant et vu sa maladresse maladive, il fallut qu'elle heurte le chapeau d'un monsieur passant près d'elle. Ce même chapeau voleta grâce au vent sur la tête d'une dame qui, surprise, en perdit l'équilibre et s'étala sur le sol. Voyant cela, Rémus éclata d'un rire grave tandis que son épouse devenait rouge tomate avec les cheveux assortis.

La vie reprenait doucement son cours...

Dans le train, Harry s'était calmement installé à côté de son amie, préférant laisser la banquette entière à son glouton de meilleur ami qui, heureux d'avoir un peu d'argent, avec acheté le maximum en sucrerie pour le trajet dans le Poudlard Express. Alors que les bruits semblant venir de ce même glouton s'intensifiaient, Hermione rugit.

-Ronald tu n'es qu'une plante vorace aussi gracieuse qu'un hippopotame !

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire face à l'insulte, Harry reçu un regard noir de la part de la fille qui, choquée, s'en alla du compartiment en s'assurant bien de claquer la porte coulissante.

-Aucune délicatesse ! Fit une voix trainante en ouvrant ladite porte.

-Dégage Malfoy ! S'énerva Ron tout en lui postillonnant dessus.

L'air purement outragé du fils de Lucius valait le détour et c'est avec ce même air que Draco respecta _le conseil si gentiment offert_ par le roux et s'en alla, gardant malgré tout le dos droit.

Harry soupira.

La vie reprenait doucement son cours...

Après la répartition annuelle des élèves de première année ainsi que le blabla habituel du Choipeau magique et du directeur le plus redouté de l'époque, j'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore, décida de se retrouver un peu seul en allant se planter au pied de la petite fontaine se trouvant dans le jardin de l'école, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Là, il savait qu'il pouvait réfléchir tranquille sans personne pour le déranger. Il laissa donc ses pensées vagabonder dans son esprit et, tellement bien installé qu'il était, ne put s'empêcher de s'endormir...

Il est vrai qu'au 4 Privet Drive, il n'avait pas eu ce qu'on pouvait appeler des vacances de rêves ! Bien que l'autre timbré soit mort, les regrets étaient encore là ainsi que les cauchemars. Il faudra sans doute du temps pour se remettre de la guerre mais il y arriverait, foi de Potter !

Alors qu'il faisait pour la première fois un rêve et non un mauvais rêve, Harry se retrouva mouillé de la tête au pied d'eau glacée. Se réveillant en quatrième vitesse, il fut surprit de devoir nager pour remonter à la surface. Arrivé à celle-ci, il retourna sur la terre ferme avec un soupir de soulagement. Comment était-il entré dans l'eau ? Quelqu'un avait-il voulu le tuer dans son sommeil ? Avait-il été somnambule ?

En se rappelant de son songe, il se rendit compte que la troisième solution était la plus plausible des trois. En effet, dedans, il s'était vu descendre un long – très long – escalier ne semblant pas se terminer. De plus, plus il descendait les marches, plus de belles choses apparaissaient ! Tout avait commencé par un air doux, puis des papillons étaient apparu pour finir par apercevoir un champ entier de fleur ! C'était tellement magnifique, pourquoi s'était-il réveillé bon sang ?!

« Peut-être parce que tu allais te noyer ? » pensa Harry en soupirant.

Après avoir regarder les environs, il se rendit compte qu'il se faisait tard et que l'air s'était nettement rafraichit. Il se leva et râla de ne pas avoir prit sa baguette pour se sécher. Plus vite il serait rentré dans la tour des Griffondors, moins de chance il aurait de tomber malade !

Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, son espoir partit faire un petit tour. Il venait tout juste de rentrer dans quelqu'un et de tomber sur le sol.

-Tenez qui est de retour parmi nous ! Le célèbre monsieur Potter, susurra une voix basse d'homme.

En se relevant, Harry frissonna. Devant lui se trouvait l'homme qu'il aimait le moins après son oncle : Severus Snape en personne.

-Hum... Bonsoir.

Severus le toisa de bas en haut, un sourcil levé.

-Vous commencez bien l'année à ce que je vois. 20 points en moins pour être dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. 20 points en moins pour avoir manqué de respect à votre professeur. 20 points en moins pour salir les couloirs et, enfin, une retenue, demain soir, avec moi pour vous faire apprendre le règlement.

Là, une fois encore, Harry soupira avant d'hocher la tête.

Oui, la vie reprenait doucement son cours avec toutes les peines qu'elle a !

Bonjourrr ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !

Review ? *-*

Bisouille !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjouuuuuuuuuur mes lapinous chéris ! :D

Oui oui, je suis de bonne humeur, j'avoue ^w^

Bon, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce second chapitre de cette fic dont j'ai trois fois changé de titre et de résumer !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Espheria** : Tu as ... osé m'appeler par mon prénom ? De quel droit t'es-tu octroyé cette faveur ? :D Je rigole tu sais bien =) Merci d'être passée ! Pour ton impression de speed, c'était normal, presque fait exprès pour tout t'avouer !

**QuestKey** : Ahah ! Eh bien la voici la suite ^-^ Merci d'être passé !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 :

Harry se sentait tout petit face à une Hermione Granger fortement énervée qui le fixait d'un regard noir, les mains sur les hanches.

-Alors je te préviens, si tu as le malheur de me faire peur, de faire perdre des points à notre maison ainsi que de te la couler douce, je te jure que tu regretteras d'être né !

-Ah parce que tu pense que j'en suis heureux ? Qui est-ce qui a dû subir un détraqué pendant des années, qui a vécu dans un placard, qui a faillit mourir et qui se fait haïr par quelqu'un seulement parce que je ressemble à mon père, hein ?!

Devant tous ces rappels, la brune se calma instantanément en baissant les yeux, des perles salées se mettant déjà à couler sur ses joues.

Ron envoya un regard méchant à son meilleur ami pour avoir fait pleurer sa copine alors que le Survivant, énervé, s'en alla à leur dernier cours de la journée: Métamorphose.

-Monsieur Potter, vous resterez à la fin du cours je vous prie, lui déclara la vieille McGo en le regardant acquiescer par dessus ses lunettes. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers ses élèves. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à transformer l'eau en vin !

Une élève leva la main.

-Comme Jésus madame ?

-Exactement !

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Quoi quoi quoi ? Le Vieux était un sorcier ? C'est quoi cette arnaque encore? » pensa-t-il.

-Monsieur Potter, 5 points en moins pour Griffondors pour crier en classe. Mais pour répondre à votre question, oui, c'était bel et bien un sorcier et pour dire, c'est le premier à avoir inventé la Métamorphose !

« Sérieusement ? Fallait que je pense tout haut en plus... Vieux chat va ! » songea à nouveau l'adolescent avant d'entendre des glapissements outragés.

-Monsieur Potter ! S'énerva sa professeur, les yeux sortant de leur orbites. Retenue, ce soir, 20 heures avec le professeur Snape et 20 points en moins pour irrespect envers un professeur !

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il devait vraiment faire attention à arrêter de penser tout haut.

-Mais, madame, j'ai déjà une retenue ce soir en même temps avec lui, râla Harry.

L'adulte le fixa quelques secondes avant de déclarer qu'il n'avait qu'à aller s'arranger avec lui.

Soupirant, Harry ne fit que penser à la métamorphose qu'il devait accomplir.

Le reste de l'heure se passa dans la même ambiance tendue et, lorsqu'il fut temps d'y aller, Harry resta assit, la tête baissée. Minerva se dirigea vers son pupitre en commençant à lui parler.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié votre comportement d'aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous vous reprendrez très vite. Je voulais vous proposer un entrainement intensif avec certains de vos professeurs afin de parer à toutes éventualités...

Le cerveau du garçon-qui-a-survécu se mit en marche. Plus d'entrainement voulait dire moins de temps libre mais voulait aussi dire ne plus avoir d'Aurors sur le dos à longueur de temps...

-Qui accepte de me former ?

-Moi-même, le professeur Snape et votre ami Rémus, énuméra-t-elle.

-J'accepte.

Après qu'ils aient tous les deux convenu qu'Harry en tienne Severus Snape informé vu qu'il avait deux heures de retenue avec le soir-même, le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas las vers la grande salle afin de se restaurer pour la plus longue soirée de toute sa vie...

Vers dix-neuf heures trente-six, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Ron et Hermione l'ignoraient et il s'ennuyait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers le roux afin de lui proposer une partie d'échecs. Après quelques hésitations, son meilleur ami accepta et alla chercher l'échiquier.

-Hermione m'en veut ? Demanda-t-il.

-T'es dans la merde mon pote ! rigola Ron. Fou en A5 !

Le fou en question se mouva doucement sur le plateau avant d'arriver devant le pion noir de son ami et de le fracasser en plusieurs morceaux sous le soupir de son ami.

-J'irai m'excuser après ma retenue... Ma double retenue qui commence dans... QUOI ?!

Il venait de hurler le dernier mot en se levant d'un coup. Le jeune Weasley le regarda en l'interrogeant du regard.

-Adieu mon ami ! Je te lègue mon Nimbus 2002 ainsi que la carte des Maraudeurs ! J'ai retenue deux fois à la suite avec le graisseux et je serais en retard de 5 minutes...

Devenant vert mais se reprenant vite, Ron lui fit un signe de la main avant de lui dire au revoir à son tour. Après tout, il venait de gagner deux artefacts vraiment intéressant...

C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter se dirigea en marchant – pourquoi se dépêcher, il allait se faire Avada Kedavratiser par le monstre des cachots – vers sa guillotine...

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les cachots, il respira un bon coup puis fit ses dernières prières avant d'avancer le point contre la porte afin d'y frapper deux coups. Cependant, avant même qu'il n'ait pu la toucher, celle-ci s'ouvrit sèchement, laissant apparaitre un Severus Snape particulièrement sur les nerfs.

-Vous êtes en RETARD ! hurla-t-il tout en envoyant des postillons sur le visage du balafré.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire à ce mangemort ? » pensa Harry avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

Cependant, il ne put pas faire ce qu'il avait prévu car le tint blanc de l'homme devant lui vira à un rouge vif de pure colère et ce dernier empoigna le bras du plus jeune afin de le faire rentrer dans son bureau.

-Vous croyez-vous aussi important pour avoir le droit de m'insulter de la sorte ?!

-Mais... Je n'ai rien dis ! se révolta Harry.

-Évidemment ! Et le « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire à ce mangemort ? » je l'ai rêvé peut-être ? Vous êtes comme votre père, arrogant !

Le Survivant vit rouge. Il se passait quelque chose, il en était certain. Que tout le monde entende ses pensées était loin d'être logique. Néanmoins, ce qui le frappa le plus fut l'insulte non déguisée sur son défunt papa.

-N'insultez pas mon père ! Et vous ne pouvez pas me punir pour avoir dit la vérité ! Vous n'êtes qu'une saleté de mangemort qui devrait croupir à Azkaban !

La réponse ne se fit pas prier et une claque retentissante s'abattit sur la joue de Harry qui n'en cru pas ses yeux. Après l'avoir giflé, Severus sembla reprendre ses esprits et perdit toute couleur avant de faire apparaitre un onguent et de le tendre sans un mot à son élève. Après il se retourna et, d'un claquement de doigt le maitre en potion fit apparaitre des parchemins, une plume et de l'encre.

-Pour votre punition, vous allez premièrement me faire une lettre d'excuse que vous présenterez vous-même au professeur Dumbledore. Il va de soit que je ne veux pas d'un simple « désolé ». Après vous pourrez rejoindre vos petits camarades.

Sans un mot, l'Élu s'assit à la place désignée et commença immédiatement sa lettre. Il était très mal à l'aise et n'avait pas le courage de s'excuser au près de son professeur.

La soirée s'annonçait magnifique...

Ainsi, pendant plus de deux heures, Harry écrivit sans relâche ce qu'il s'était passé, le pourquoi il l'avait dit – et pensé semblait-il – et ses excuses. Dés qu'il eut posé sa plume, il s'autorisa un soupire de soulagement.

-J'ai fini... Monsieur, déclara-t-il doucement.

-Bien, apportez-le au directeur avant de rentrer à votre dortoir.

-Au revoir professeur, murmura piteusement Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée, l'adulte derrière-lui lui dit une chose.

-Pardon monsieur Potter. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous frapper de la sorte.

Sans répondre, à part un imperceptible mouvement de la tête, le jeune rouge et or sortit et se hâta dans les couloirs.

Et voilà ! La fin de ce long chapitre deux ! Enfin, je crois qu'il est plus petit que le premier mais on s'en fiche :D

Dites, j'ai une petite question de rien du tout... Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour mettre des lignes dans les textes ?

Merci d'avance !

Review(s) ? *-*


	3. Chapter 3

Re bonsoir à tous !

Bon... Je tenais à vous parler de quelque chose. Je sais que ma fic est loin d'être la plus belle, la meilleure et tout le toutim, mais pour le moment, je l'aime bien, donc ... c'est tout ! :D

Réponses aux reviews :

**Belle-Cuddy** : Hey, c'est pas grave hein ^^ Enfin, je suis un peu triste quand même parce que pour une fois, j'aimais bien ce que je faisais donc bon ... Mais tout le monde ne peut pas tout aimer ! :)

Merci quand même d'être passée ! :)

**Zeugma** : C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, j'espère que tu vas comprendre :) Merci à toi d'être passé !

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 :

Comme s'il l'attendait, le faucon se trouvant au pied des escaliers menant au bureau du directeur était déjà tourné et l'invitait à monter.

« Comment Albus fait-il pour savoir tout ce qui se passe dans ce château ? » se questionna Harry en arrivant devant la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule en le voyant arriver.

-Un des tableaux m'a fait part de ton arrivée, voilà tout, répondit le vieil homme en le fixant par dessus ses lunettes demi-lune. Et je te demanderais de continuer à m'appeler professeur et à me vouvoyer.

-Pardonnez-moi monsieur, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive pour le moment...

Le directeur lui demanda plus d'explications en l'invitant à s'asseoir et en lui demandant s'il voulait une tasse de thé ou un bonbon au citron.

Alors, Harry se mit à lui expliquer sa journée. D'abord avec sa professeur de métamorphose et ensuite avec celui de potion ainsi que sa punition qu'il lui remit immédiatement.

-Avec tout ça je n'ai même pas su lui demander pour l'entrainement... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je n'ai jamais pensé quoique ce soit de ce que j'ai dis à Snape.

-Au professeur Snape, Harry, reprit doucement Albus en mettant la lettre de côté et en lissant distraitement sa longue barbe. Ton histoire me parait étrange je te l'avoue. Avoir ses pensées qui échappe à quelqu'un en présence du sujet concerné n'est pas courant et m'inquiète légèrement aussi De plus, je crois comprendre que ça n'arrive que lorsque tu penses à la personne se trouvant dans la même pièce que toi. Je vais expliquer ta situation à tes professeurs et tâche de faire attention à tes pensées, comprit ?

-Oui professeur.

Après leur discussion, le vieil homme lui permit d'utiliser sa cheminée afin de se rendre dans la tour des Griffondors et ne manqua pas de lui enlever malgré tout des points pour ce qui s'était passé avec Severus.

Severus en question qu'il appela d'un patronum quand il fut certain que son petit protégé était arrivé à bon port.

-Vous vouliez me voir Albus ?

Il acquiesça pour ensuite lui dire qu'Harry avait accepté les entrainements en sa compagnie et lui tendit la lettre faire de trois parchemins entiers.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de lire ceci je pense.

-Je n'ai rien à faire de ses excuses pitoyables de petit griffondors aussi arrogant que stupide, se braqua-t-il.

-Être un griffondors n'est pas une tare Severus.

L'homme souffla un bon coup puis fit demi-tour dans l'espoir de retourner se coucher mais son supérieur et accessoirement ami l'arrêta une dernière fois.

-Je pense qu'un problème se profile à l'horizon avec le jeune Harry. Le fait que la personne dont il pense entende ses pensées lorsqu'il est dans la même pièce et que ceux présents dans cette même pièce l'entende aussi n'est pas le fruit du hasard.

-À quoi pensez-vous donc ?

Albus secoua légèrement la tête.

-Vous le saurez en temps voulu mon cher !

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête lorsqu'il entendit le réveil.

-Debout les gars ! cria Neville en sautant de son lit.

Il avait l'air bien matinal pour une fois, que ce passait-il ? Par quoi commençaient-ils la journée?

-Par quoi on commence ? murmura Harry en se levant doucement.

-Hum... Potion !

Dés qu'il eut entendu ça, le Survivant se laissa retomber sur le dos en gémissant.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait ce cours-là principalement ?

La porte des cachots alla embrasser le mur avec amour lorsque Snape l'ouvrit.

-Cette fin d'année sera décisive pour vous avec les ASPICS. Peut-être que certains d'entre-vous, malgré vos QI aussi élevés que celui d'un détraqueur, arriveront à faire quelque chose de votre vie. La plus part ne devrait pas se trouver dans ma classe mais vous pourrez dire merci au directeur de m'avoir refiler ceux qui avaient, je ne sais par quel miracle, eu un Optimal l'année passée... Maintenant, sortez vos livres à la page 394 !

« Ne pas penser, ne pas penser, ne pas penser, ne pas ... »

-Monsieur Potter ! Cria Severus soudainement.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Vous resterez à la fin du cours.

Harry hocha la tête. Que lui voulait-il ? Avait-ce un rapport avec la retenue d'hier soir ?

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que le drame eut lieu. Par mégarde, l'adolescent avait ajouté une queue de coléoptère à la place de la racine d'orchidée, ce qui donna un tint rose à la potion devant normalement être verte.

-Pouvez-vous, je vous prie, me dire ce que c'est que cette chose ? susurra une voix basse et froide derrière lui.

-Ma potion, monsieur.

« Ne pas penser, ne pas penser, ne pas ... »

-Donc, si j'en crois ce que je vois, ceci est une potion d'hydratation ? Alors, qu'est-ce que la potion de monsieur Malfoy ? Une pour teindre les cheveux en vert ?

« Cela lui irait bien tiens... Avec un noeud-noeud rose ! Oh non, ne pas penser j'ai dis ! » pensa justement Harry en ouvrant de grand yeux.

-Je m'aperçois qu'en plus de ne pas avoir les bonnes compétences en matière de brassage, vous ne savez pas penser correctement ! Vous connaissez la suite n'est-ce pas ? 30 points en moins pour Griffondors !

« Comment, pas de retenue ? » ne put s'empêcher de songer le fou de Survivant qui, bientôt, ne le serait plus.

-Puisque vous insistez ! Retenue, ce soir, où vous savez, à l'heure que vous savez !

Mais dans quel pétrin le rouge et or s'était-il encore fourré ?!

La journée se passa assez vite et Harry ne se sentait plus à l'aise dans son dortoir. Ses compagnons de chambre lui lançaient des regards noirs à en tuer un mort-vivant !

Énervé, il se dirigea dés dix-neuf heures trente vers les cachots. Peut-être que son professeur serait content de finir plus rapidement la retenue qu'il s'était si gentiment proposé d'avoir.

-En avance monsieur Potter. Vous étiez si pressé que ça de me voir ? Ricana Severus en s'effaçant afin de laisser entrer son élève.

Que répondre à ça ? Un « oui » et son professeur allait le prendre pour un fou, et un « non » lui ferrait perdre encore plus de point. Il préféra ne rien répondre et surtout, ne rien penser.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse Monsieur ?

-Rien du tout. Nous allons parler de votre petit ... problème dirons-nous, ainsi qu'un brouillon d'horaire d'entrainement. Du moins, si vous voulez toujours d'un mangemort pour professeur, répliqua-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Devant cette accusation, le garçon baissa la tête. Il serra les dents et, profitant de son problème momentané technique, s'excusa en pensée.

-Excuses acceptées, monsieur Potter.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le cas Potter était bien plus complexe que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait entendu quelque chose pareille. Malheureusement pour eux deux, ce problème semblait comporter toutes les caractéristiques d'un sortilège à retardement. Soit, particulièrement vil.

-Eh bien Monsieur Potter, je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une solution à votre cas !

-Laquelle, professeur ? S'inquiéta légèrement le garçon.

-L'Occlumencie, fit-il d'un ton sans appel, bien que ça ne l'enchante pas des masses.

Décidément, la journée avait vraiment été horrible...

Voili Voilou :) J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

Review(s) ? *-*


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le chapitre 4 de cette toute nouvelle fiction qui, à ce que j'en pense, ne plait pas des masses ^^'' Enfin bon, je la continue quand même car elle me plait, puis, certains d'entre vous aussi alors...

À vos yeux ? Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 :

L'horaire secondaire du jeune Harry fut accepté par les autres professeurs désignés pour le préparer à toutes éventualités. Ainsi, du lundi au vendredi excepté le mercredi, Harry aurait des cours supplémentaires de 20 à 22 heures. Pour la demi journée, ce serait de 16 à 20 heures. Le week-end serait plus calme, avec seulement une ou deux le samedi et aucune le dimanche.

Comme le garçon l'avait supposé, Albus Dumbledore fit une annonce globale lors du petit déjeuné concernant Harry et son problème de pensées lui échappant malencontreusement.

Lorsque l'adolescent arriva dans la grande salle et qu'il était en train de s'asseoir à la table avec ses amis, en ce mardi midi, une ombre lui cacha la lumière et obscurcit son assiette. Face aux regards effrayés de Ron et du tremblement de Neville, il sut immédiatement qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Bonjour Monsieur, déclara-t-il en se retournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Le mot « jour » est le seul mot correct dans votre phrase, monsieur Potter. Je ne peux pas associer cette journée avec l'adjectif « bon. » Pour notre rendez-vous de ce soir, n'oubliez pas de prendre des parchemins.

Après avoir acquiescer, le garçon-qui-a-survécu se retourna vers ses amis à qui, de toute évidence, il avait oublié de raconter deux-trois détails.

-Tu as un... rendez-vous avec le bâtard graisseux ? S'exclama Ron, franchement dégoûté.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment... Commença Harry avant de se faire repoussé par Hermione.

Ce qui suivit se passa à une vitesse inouïe.

-Comment tu as pu nous faire ça Harry ? On pensait que tu étais notre ami mais tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un profiteur et qu'un petit pédé de merde !

Hermione, la gentille petite brune tellement ouverte d'esprit pour tout était purement homophobe ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça, à lui ? Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part...

-Oh non non non ! Il n'y a aucune erreur ! Tu n'es plus mon ami ! Tu n'es plus rien pour moi ! Viens, Ron, on s'en va ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant et en tirant un rouquin choqué et dégoûté.

Plusieurs de ses camarades regardèrent chacun son tour Harry et ses deux ex-meilleurs amis et certains, ayant entendu la révélation du siècle – Harry Potter gay et en couple avec Severus Snape – s'empressèrent, de un, de changer de place – l'homosexualité pourrait être contagieuse, sait-on jamais – et, de deux, de faire venir de quoi écrire une lettre à envoyer soit à la Gazette du Sorcier, soit à leur parents.

On avait un jour dit à Harry « Garde la tête haute, peu importe les événements » mais là, c'était juste bonnement impossible. Il se leva à son tour et, juste avant de s'en aller en courant, lança un regard noir à son professeur de potion qui, de l'autre côté de la salle, avait perdu pendant un millième de seconde le contrôle sur ses expressions et laissant ainsi apercevoir un air choqué.

S'enfuyant, le jeune Potter alla se réfugier près du lac, là où il s'était toujours sentit à sa place. Malgré ce qui avait faillit se passer le jour avant, il ne put s'empêcher de s'endormir à nouveau. De toute façon, peu lui importait qu'il meurt ou non. Ses amis ne l'étaient plus. Il était la risée de tout Poudlard et les gens le haïssait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir dans ce monde qui l'a vu naitre et dépérir ?

Ce monde qui l'a brisé...

Encore un long escalier d'où des senteurs magnifiques semblaient provenir des profondeurs.

Un pas après l'autre, Harry gravit à l'envers les marches, dans l'espoir de retrouver le bonheur si longtemps enfuis en lui. Peu de temps après, il aperçut une petite fleur à ses pieds. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il s'abaissa afin de la ramasser et, manque de chance, dégringola quelques marches, le faisant atterrir sur un sol trempé et chaud.

En rouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés, il vit une silhouette approcher de lui en lui parlant. Du moins, il supposait qu'elle lui parlait car, même s'il n'entendait rien, il voyait les lèvres bouger.

Doucement, il reconnu un homme. Puis, plus vite, il remarqua que c'était son père, James.

-Potter, réveillez-vous ! Disait-il d'une voix forte.

-Papa ? Mais... Pourquoi...

-Potter !

Harry eut soudain la tête qui lui tournait, d'abord par un petit vertige, puis comme si on la lui prenait et la faisait tourner à toute vitesse.

-Potter ! S'écria encore son père.

D'un seul coup et sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir, il se reçu une claque magistrale qui le fit _vraiment _ouvrir les yeux sous le choc.

Devant lui, ou plutôt sur lui, se trouvait son professeur de potion, Severus Snape. Ce dernier, voyant son élève ouvrir les yeux avant de se tourner vers le côté afin de recracher l'eau présente dans ses poumons, soupira légèrement.

-Sale petit idiot effronté et emmerdeur ! Cria l'homme en lui envoyant une seconde claque au visage.

« Ça commence à devenir une habitude de m'en coller... » pensa le Survivant avant de se rendre compte de leur position.

En effet, celle-ci était assez gênante. Le plus âgé se trouvait littéralement couché sur le plus jeune, les bras tendu afin de ne pas l'écraser et les mains posées à plat sur le sol, des deux côtés de la tête du jeune homme, dans une position de pompe. Étrangement, ils étaient tous les deux trempés et, le remarquant seulement maintenant, l'élève ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de se mettre à tousser violemment.

-Anapneo, murmura Severus d'un informulé, aidant l'adolescent à respirer convenablement. Aurais-je l'audace de vous demander, commença-t-il en se relevant doucement et en aidant Harry à faire de même, ce qui vous fait rire après avoir tenté de vous suicider ?

Le Survivant ouvrit de grand yeux surpris.

-Me suicider ? Mais, non !

-Répondez-moi alors.

-C'est... n...

L'homme le coupa.

-Si vous avez le culot de me dire que ce n'est rien, je vous replonge dans le lac, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Harry hocha la tête, prenant la menace au sérieux.

-Pardonnez-moi mais... c'est vous, enfin, vos cheveux... Vous ressemblez à un rat...

En finissant sa phrase et en voyant l'air choqué de son professeur de potion, il repartit dans un fou rire phénoménal. Or, celui-ci se termina bien vite lorsqu'il vit le petit sourire en coin de Snape.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait déjà vu l'homme sourire mais jamais au grand jamais ceci avait été si... si... Si vrai !

« Il devrait sourire plus souvent, ça lui va bien. »

-Merci monsieur Potter. Bon ! Déclara-t-il en se levant gracieusement et Harry fit de même. 5 points en moins pour Griffondors pour votre irresponsabilité et venez avec moi, je pense que votre retenue peut commencer dés à présent. Néanmoins, avant toute chose...

Avant même d'avoir pu dire « Quidditch » les deux hommes se retrouvèrent séchés et Severus reprit un air normal. Soit, terrifiant.

-Suivez-moi.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent d'un pas vif – le plus âgé menait la marche tandis que l'autre essayait de le suivre – vers les cachots. Or, au lieu de s'arrêter dans la classe de potion comme l'avait supposé Harry, ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à une peinture de Salazard Serpentard en personne.

-À jamais L.E.

-Mais, monsieur... Où sommes-nous ? Ne devais-je pas faire ma retenue ?

-Si Potter. Mais nous allons la faire dans mes appartements étant donné que juste après vous aurez votre entrainement avec moi-même.

« Oh... Je vois. Mais qui peut donc être L.E. ? »

Son professeur venant d'ouvrir la porte cachée derrière la peinture et s'était effacé pour laisser entrer son élève honnis. Le garçon hocha la tête et s'avança dans l'antre de son professeur tant détesté.

Détesté ? Vraiment ?

Voici la fin de ce chapitre qui m'a bien plu, je dois bien l'avouer ! Ça se décoince un peu entre notre Sevy et Harry :)

Alors, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! S'il y a quelque chose qui vous plait ou vous déplait , allez-y ! Je ne saurai pas améliorer cette fiction si vous ne m'aidez pas dans le bon sens ^^

À bientôt ! Bisouille :)


End file.
